Ford Galaxy
The Ford Galaxy is a large multi-purpose vehicle (MPV). It was first introduced in 1995, and since then has spanned over three generations. The Ford S-Max is also inspired from the Ford Galaxy. First generation (1995−2000) The first Galaxy was designed as a joint venture product between Ford and the Volkswagen Group. Produced at the joint-venture AutoEuropa plant in Palmela, Portugal, the vehicle was badge-engineered to create three vehicles: the Ford Galaxy; by Volkswagen Passenger Cars as the Volkswagen Sharan; and by SEAT as the Alhambra. The Galaxy used predominantly Volkswagen Group mechanicals, most notably the 2.8 litre VR6 petrol engine from the top versions of the Volkswagen Golf, as well as Volkswagen Group's 1.9 litre Turbocharged Direct Injection (TDI) turbodiesel unit. Initially only the 2.0 litre inline-four petrol version used a Ford powerplant - this derived from the Ford I4 DOHC engine. In later years this unit was supplemented by a 2.3 litre 16-valve version first seen in the facelifted Ford Scorpio. This engine was transversially mounted (as with the MKV Escort RS2000) as opposed to longitudinal mounting like in the Ford Scorpio. All of the VW Group-sourced engines were supplied with "Ford" badges on the rocker covers, despite being VW Group designs. All automatic transmissions were VW Group AG4 boxes, but manual gearboxes on all engines were VXT75 five-speed (modified versions of the trusted Ford MTX-75 five-speed set-up to suit the transverse engine layout). The original interior used a mix of both Ford and VW Group components, using a Golf-derived instrument pack, and most of the switchgear, while the curved fascia moulding was of Ford design, heavily reminiscent of that used in the Ford Mondeo. Originally there was 3 trim levels; the Aspen, the Ghia and the GLX. However in 1999 Ford introduced new trim styles; the LX and Zetec which replaced the Aspen and GLX. Public reaction The Mk I Ford Galaxy was rated in a 1999 Top Gear survey as the least satisfying car in UK. Second generation (2000−2006) A major redesign in 2000 saw the Galaxy distance itself from its Volkswagen Group platform-mates. The car adopted the Ford corporate front end, while the interior benefited from an all-new dash, utilizing high-quality materials and a design akin to the third-generation Ford Mondeo, introduced at a similar time to the Mk II Galaxy.The Mk2 was improved in many ways, the Mk2 continued to set the class standard with improved steering precision, handling and ride comfort. Also new engines were available across the range, the newer 24v VR6, along with VW Group's Pumpe-Düse (PD) TDI engines available in (only on LX models), , and forms, these were matched to a six-speed manual transmission, a four-speed automatic transmission with manual sequential shift operation, and a five-speed automatic transmission (auto boxes were only available on variant). The Mk2 was available in 3 trim levels; the LX, Zetec and the Ghia. The LX was described as being as an accessible value, The Zetec was described as being Sporty and the Ghia was designed for Luxury. Third generation (2006-present) The third generation Galaxy was introduced at the 2006 Geneva Motor Show, and went on sale alongside the shorter and lower Ford S-Max in June 2006. The new Galaxy is larger than its predecessor and is a four pillar vehicle of Ford design, with no Volkswagen Group content (Ford sold its stake in AutoEuropa back to the Volkswagen Group the year before). No longer produced at the AutoEuropa plant in Portugal, Europe's replacement Galaxy is assembled at a newly re-equipped plant alongside the Mondeo in Genk, Belgium. With the S-MAX catering to customers who require a sport-oriented multi-purpose vehicle (MPV), Ford were able to expand the Galaxy in every dimension without losing sales in size-conscious Europe. Due to its size, Ford was unable to design the Galaxy using a full Kinetic Design format. However, Ford states that the Mk III Galaxy has 'elements' of Kinetic Design, such as its trapezoidal grille, large wheelarches and angular headlights. The vehicle has no spare wheel; instead an aerosol foam sealant is provided to seal punctures until a new tyre can be purchased. Only Ford's own engines are used, all diesels being from the Duratorq family of engines in and 1.8 litre format, and also and 2.0 TDCi versions, with 2.2 TDCi for more power. Two Petrol engines are now offered, there is the "1.6T 160PS EcoBoost Start/Stop" and the "2.0 203 PS EcoBoost Ford "Ford Galaxy Fuel", Ford Website, 21st Oct 2012 However the 1.6l Ecoboost engine has been criticized by the Independent writer Jamie Merrill. He describes the engine as not powerful enough and should have been left in the smaller cars.Jamie Merrill, "Ford Galaxy Ecoboost - iDrive", The Independent, 21st Oct 2012 In the United Kingdom, the Mk III galaxy was available in Edge, Zetec, and Ghia trim levels. In February 2008, Ford added the Titanium high level trim in common with the Focus, C-MAX, Kuga, Mondeo and S-MAX ranges. The Titanium model is specified to the same level as the Ghia but adds a 'techno' feel. At the same time the availability of a 2.2 TDCi engine option (joint design with PSA) was announced. The current trim levels available in the United Kingdom (November 2011) are Zetec, Titanium and Titanium X. The Ford Galaxy also comes with lots of features such as Home Safe Lighting, Quickclear heated windscreen and a cooled passenger glove box.Ford "Ford Galaxy Technology", Ford Website, 21st Oct 2012 One major selling point of the Galaxy and S-MAX is the "FoldFlatSystem". This design allows the second- and third-row seats to fold flat into the floor, although this change in seating design reduces the load carrying capacity of the vehicle. On the British television series Outnumbered, The Brockman family (main family) now own a Ford Galaxy in the 2011 series, replacing the Vauxhall Zafira they had in the older series. Timothy Mok had ordered 60 Ford Galaxys in 2010 and was delivered in October 2010 - March 2011. Repeat orders were delivered in 2014 for 40 passenger cars and 35 hybrid cars. Since 1 January 2011, FG10 has been deployed into Maryann Seto's fleet, using the 7-seater car. On August 2014, FH2 and FH3 had went to one of the girls in the IMM Building. Many of the cars, FH4 - FH9 were even deployed to Tampines Secondary School since August 2014. Fleetlist References External links Galaxy Galaxy Category:Minivans Category:Euro NCAP large MPVs Category:Front-wheel-drive vehicles Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1995 Category:Automobiles powered by VR engines Category:2010s automobiles Category:Cars